pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (TommyChuckiePhilandLilFan761 Style)
TommyChuckiePhilandLilFan761's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Tomira (The Legend of The Crystal Forest) *Jill - Chrysanthemum (The Legend of The Crystal Forest) *Bill - Goldenrod (The Legend of The Crystal Forest) *Newborn Riley - Baby Tarzan (Tarzan) *3 Year Old Riley - Rosie (Caillou) *Joy - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Disgust - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Fear - Larry Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Bing Bong - Ord (Dragon Tales) *Jill's Joy - Rosa/Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Jill's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Ned Flanders (The Simpsons) *Bill's Sadness - Flavio Hippo (Animaniacs) *Bill's Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Anger - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Fear - Stan Marsh (South Park) *Meg - Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *3 Year Old Meg - Ana (WarioWare, Inc.) *Dream Director - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Rainbow Unicorn - Priscilla (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles the Clown - Hulk (Avengers) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Bruce Banner (Avengers) *Jangles' Joy - Tweety (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Sadness - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Disgust - Morton Koopa Jr. (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Anger - Elmer Fudd (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Fear - Mime (Animaniacs) *Jordan - Koga (The Legend of The Crystal Forest) *Jordan's Joy - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Disgust - Kuchipatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jordan's Anger - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Fear - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Cool Girl - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Space Princess (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Nebulana (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Maidtchi (Tamagotchi) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (Mr. Men) *Cool Girl's Fear - Delia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Teacher - Pearl (Steven Universe) *Teacher's Joy - Miss Honey (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Teacher's Sadness - Betty DeVille (Rugrats) *Teacher's Disgust - Jenny the Robot (My Life as a Teenage Robot) *Teacher's Anger - The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Teacher's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl - Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Princess Daisy (Super Mario Bros.) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Pearl Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Braixen (Pokemon) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Minerva Mink (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Rita (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Allison Taylor (The Simpsons) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Tina Turner *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Tina Charles *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Wakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Megatchi (Tamagotchi) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Mr. Rude (Mr. Men) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Stu Pickles (Rugrats) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Champ Bear and Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Pinky and The Brain (Animaniacs) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph the Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (TommyChuckiePhilandLilFan761 Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (TommyChuckiePhilandLilFan761 Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (TommyChuckiePhilandLilFan761 Style) - Soleil Spacebot Quick Thinking *Inside Out (TommyChuckiePhilandLilFan761 Style) - Slappy Squirrel We Should Cry *Inside Out (TommyChuckiePhilandLilFan761 Style) - Harmony Bear Five Second Rule *Inside Out (TommyChuckiePhilandLilFan761 Style) - Loyal Heart Dog My Bad *Inside Out (TommyChuckiePhilandLilFan761 Style) - Larry Koopa Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (TommyChuckiePhilandLilFan761 Style): Tomira's First Date? *Inside Out (TommyChuckiePhilandLilFan761 Style) - Transcripts Gallery Soleil Spacebot.png|Soleil Spacebot as Joy Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Anger Larry Koopa.png|Larry Koopa as Fear Tomira.png|Princess Tomira as Riley Anderson Category:TommyChuckiePhilandLilFan761 Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG